ben10ultimatealienpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Foretress Reverations
Foretress Reveration is a movie crossover. Plot Act I: On the Simulations At the 0001001 Club, where the all teams are danced. Blitzer (Unlatibility: Uprising): Yeah, that's so busted! Ludio (Unlatibility: Uprising): Too! After that Ben (OGVE) holds any Anodite Program-System Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis X5's Identity Disk were derezzed his mana interatived. Ben (OGVE): Anodite Perodua Viva have been Identity Disk, his now over that died. Adult Beck walked and sitting on his seat near a table. Ben (OGVE): Oh, hi. Adult Beck (Unlatibility: Uprising): Hey, what's up. Ben (OGVE): Anodite Perodua Viva, wait how mana derezzed after huge explosion in the air but died over Identity Disk. Adult Beck (Unlatibility: Uprising): I do had get drive was gone, and what was gone to Identity Disk. Ben (OGVE): SoulWeaver Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 were prior to derezzed by Cyrus but he doesn't Airos friend. He walked in after Ben and Adult Beck were unnamed programed Future Neo-Evolved Cryptic Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis X2 on his back. Future Neo-Evolved Cryptic Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis X2 (Unlatibility: Uprising): What doesn't sure. Ben (OGVE): He's Viva's Identity Disk. Adult Beck (Unlatibility: Uprising): Ben... I want to speaking Malay from accident. Ben (OGVE): (speaking in Malay) Ibu bersama 2 anak maut bertembung lori. Future Neo-Evolved Cryptic Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis X2 (Unlatibility: Uprising): What is stand Perodua Viva Accident? His not lorry and his earthquake. Adult Beck (Unlatibility: Uprising): (gasps) I told doing "Perodua Viva Accident" he what over lorry and he earthquake, he prior? Ben (OGVE): No... Did you that over told Identity Disk? Flashback after Ben told over Alpha energy and identity wave after Anodite Program-System Neo-Evolved Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis X5 was derezzed him died, or flashback end. Future Neo-Evolved Cryptic Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis X2 (Unlatibility: Uprising): Another and what over his Goku dies again? Flashback from DBZ, Future Neo-Evolved Cryptic Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis X2 tolds him. Goku (DBZ): Ka-me-ha-me-HHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Goku sacrifice himself for defeating Majin Frieza and Cell. Flashback end... Future Neo-Evolved Cryptic Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis X2 (Unlatibility: Uprising): How can do that? Majin Frieza and Cell were died. Ben (OGVE): Cryptic unnamed also unknown as Goku. Future Neo-Evolved Cryptic Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis X2 (Unlatibility: Uprising): The program is Goku after to stop even Savage Goku. Ben (OGVE): Perodua Viva, go! The teleporter teleports Future Neo-Evolved Cryptic Perodua Viva Plug-in Aegis X2 into an empty universe full of Gokus. Adult Beck (Unlatibility: Uprising): It's gone? Ben (OGVE): Never that. Adult Beck (Unlatibility: Uprising): Perodua Viva Accident? How even do get that over accident for got. Ben (OGVE): Blah, blah, blah, blah, Beck. Adult Beck (Unlatibility: Uprising): It's not my over that him, but Perodua Viva Accident how was that even prior in the time of lorry or earthquake. Ben (OGVE): Blah, blah, blah. Adult Beck (Unlatibility: Uprising): Yeah. But after Adult Beck draws his Identity Disk with him. Adult Beck (Unlatibility: Uprising): Uh... Renegade? Ben (OGVE): Perodua Viva and Perodua Alza only for uses from Renegade disk. Adult Beck (Unlatibility: Uprising): Oh, sorry. When Adult Beck draws back his Identity Disk from back. Adult Beck (Unlatibility: Uprising): What how tell for back. In the Zed's Garage, when after programs with after other his fixed the other light. Bartio (Unlatibility: Uprising): What! Adult Beck (Unlatibility: Uprising): They are not. But after shot cannon when Adult Beck sends him down. Adult Beck (Unlatibility: Uprising): Ow. Lox (Unlatibility: Uprising): Not for got, he rogue color white and his blue. Adult Beck (Unlatibility: Uprising): Not yet for anything. When Adult Beck draws his Identity Disk and slashed Lox he derezzed him off. But he walked also all programs is Alza. Both Programs with Alza of Unnamed Program-System Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza M2 Edition Plug-in Aegis X5 (Unlatibility: Uprising): Halt! Adult Beck (Unlatibility: Uprising): What told did you do. Ben (OGVE): (running in at Adult Beck from protect him) Stop, Perodua Alza! Unnamed Program-System Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza M2 Edition Plug-in Aegis X5 (Unlatibility: Uprising): What did you do, possibly! Ben (OGVE): What is yours not over yet Alza! (transforms) Jury Rigg! But Jury Rigg jumping in and slashed Unnamed Program with Alza #6 turning him to derezzed. Jury Rigg (OGVE): That was sound like a deveploment. Unnamed Program with Alza #11 (Unlatibility: Uprising): There is not deveploment to stop anything! Jury Rigg (OGVE): You have don't cannot to get my dimension for that. Adult Beck (Unlatibility: Uprising): You don't have because you are Perodua Alza that you fault! Unnamed Program with Alza #11 (Unlatibility: Uprising): Do what- But after also as Ester, but jacket was hood around his disk from back, Program-System Neo-Evolved Cryptic Perodua Alza Plug-in Aegis X2 kicked down at unnamed Program with Alza #11. Program-System Neo-Evolved Cryptic Perodua Alza Plug-in Aegis X2 (Unlatibility: Uprising): Now you for waiting. Jury Rigg (OGVE): Ester! Adult Beck (Unlatibility: Uprising): Cryptic Perodua Alza he sure for named is Ester, Ben's sister, he join the group his Ben's Team. Jury Rigg returned to normal and Ben hugs Ester. Program-System Neo-Evolved Cryptic Perodua Alza Plug-in Aegis X2 (Unlatibility: Uprising): My program is can elastcity, has a disk. Ben (OGVE): (when Ester cried out) Beck, wait did you get Renegade from Perodua Viva. Adult Beck (Unlatibility: Uprising): Uh... He told you have Perodua Viva back. Program-System Neo-Evolved Cryptic Perodua Alza Plug-in Aegis X2 (Unlatibility: Uprising): Huh? How did over his Perodua Viva Accident's group and his Ben's Team also my life. Ben (OGVE): Beck no. Adult Beck after resisted from their Unnamed Program with Alza but after Unnamed Program-System Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza M2 Edition Plug-in Aegis X5's staff he after bends Adult Beck after being derezzed off, Ben and Ester managed to escape. At the Ester's village... Ben (OGVE) holds any Anodite Perodua Viva's Identity Disk from Seebik. Kraaho (OGVE): Cold! Seebik (OGVE): It is over Identity Disk. Ben (OGVE): Anodite Perodua Viva have over destroyed to Alpha's power Anodite, and all to defeat the heroes. With Perodua Alza from program on disk. Program-System Neo-Evolved Cryptic Perodua Alza Plug-in Aegis X2 (Unlatibility: Uprising): Seebik, wait. Seebik (OGVE): Cryptic Perodua Alza? But how over his name Ester, from half Kraaho. Program-System Neo-Evolved Cryptic Perodua Alza Plug-in Aegis X2 (Unlatibility: Uprising): No, Seebik. What over his disk over back, and what they is Adult Beck is die?! But after even to stop about Seebik. Act II: The Fusion of Ester After was Renegade disk but after at Ester's Identity Disk turned him into any Renegade mode. Renegade Program-System Neo-Evolved Cryptic Perodua Alza Plug-in Aegis X7 (Unlatibility: Uprising): It want say you don't! Ben (OGVE): What is not program-system is cannot fair! Seebik (OGVE): What was over Ester was killed after Malware, his after Renegade has over alive too! Ben (OGVE): Seebik, you stay. (transforms unlocked) Toepick! Perodua Alza not fair! He running up at Ben. Ben 25 (Dimension 25, Unlatibility: Legendary Super Saiyan 4 Reborn): What is doesn't Perodua Alza that Renegade is full! He transforms into Heatblast. Heatblast (OGVE): It's not ice to melt for energy. Ben 25 (Dimension 25, Unlatibility: Legendary Super Saiyan 4 Reborn): Blah, blah, blah. (teleports him) Heatblast (OGVE): His not fire. But Heatblast elements and shot fires but after Renegade Program-System Neo-Evolved Cryptic Perodua Alza Plug-in Aegis X7 was unfazed. Seebik (OGVE): Hot! Heatblast (OGVE): Hot? Seebik (OGVE): It's not too fair, but Ester after Renegade is not no effect from anything for got. Heatblast (OGVE): I made Ester. Seebik (OGVE): It's not Ben I cannot to lost my cold he ice power, but he could ice to stop it. Heatblast (OGVE): I do ice. Seebik deleted his Renegade disk after returned to normal Ester. Program-System Neo-Evolved Cryptic Perodua Alza Plug-in Aegis X2 (Unlatibility: Uprising): Thanks. Heatblast (OGVE): Ice his over cold but Cyro Immunity even immune to ice. Kraaho #8 (OGVE): Cold! Heatblast (OGVE): Importment. (change into Water Hazard) Program-System Neo-Evolved Cryptic Perodua Alza Plug-in Aegis X2 (Unlatibility: Uprising): Orishan is it, over Bivalvan was over Zeonz on his planet. Kraaho #8 (OGVE): Control Freak over his returned have back. Seebik (OGVE): Do Khyber returned to defeat the heroes. But after cannon small explosion after Water Hazard falls down. Program-System Neo-Evolved Cryptic Perodua Alza Plug-in Aegis X2 (Unlatibility: Uprising): I doubt it. Seebik (OGVE): What is over my system back! But after Program-System Neo-Evolved Cryptic Perodua Alza Plug-in Aegis X2 have over is armor were colored white and his purple. Seebik (OGVE): Program?! After Khyber and his dog seeing his watching. Seebik (OGVE): Get them! But after Khyber was whistles and Khyber's dog changes into Buglizard but he shooting gas after Seebik and his Kraaho falls down. Program-System Neo-Evolved Cryptic Perodua Alza Plug-in Aegis X2 (Unlatibility: Uprising): (draws off his hood) How that doing for that Khyber. Water Hazard get up and Program-System Neo-Evolved Cryptic Perodua Alza Plug-in Aegis X2 his all program was made Identity Disk. Buglizard (OGVE): (noises he running towards Ester) Program-System Neo-Evolved Cryptic Perodua Alza Plug-in Aegis X2 (Unlatibility: Uprising): (screams) But Program-System Neo-Evolved Cryptic Perodua Alza Plug-in Aegis X2 rezzing Light Cycle (from purple overdrive) was drive his at Buglizard. Water Hazard shot water but Buglizard miss and hits Program-System Neo-Evolved Cryptic Perodua Alza Plug-in Aegis X2's face out of cold. Program-System Neo-Evolved Cryptic Perodua Alza Plug-in Aegis X2 (Unlatibility: Uprising): I don't not cold idea. Water Hazard turning him into Clockwork. Clockwork (OGVE): Clockwork! Program-System Neo-Evolved Cryptic Perodua Alza Plug-in Aegis X2 (Unlatibility: Uprising): (sees Clockwork after important stops Light Cycle at Clockwork) What is going done?! Clockwork (OGVE): But after even his Nemetrix was destroyed, but his again too! Program-System Neo-Evolved Cryptic Perodua Alza Plug-in Aegis X2 (Unlatibility: Uprising): Not over that is time off. Clockwork (OGVE): He said NOT DOING! When Clockwork fires a time ray but Buglizard was destroyed to dust but Khyber's dog paining. Program-System Neo-Evolved Cryptic Perodua Alza Plug-in Aegis X2 (Unlatibility: Uprising): Mind?! Flashback from DBZ again... Goku (DBZ): Hey, who are you anyway? ???: I'm... Gohan (DBZ): Who? ???: Goku. All (DBZ): What?! Goku (DBZ): What the... what?! Evil Goku (DBZ): I'm Goku from evil dimension. Flashback end... Program-System Neo-Evolved Cryptic Perodua Alza Plug-in Aegis X2 (Unlatibility: Uprising): No, no, no, not Evil gone! Clockwork punches Khyber's dog but after Khyber uses to Hunting Rifle he another scope from Program-System Neo-Evolved Cryptic Perodua Alza Plug-in Aegis X2's via vision. Khyber (OGVE): Ester but not over program. But after Khyber from Hunting Rifle shoot a laser beam and after Program-System Neo-Evolved Cryptic Perodua Alza Plug-in Aegis X2 turning him derezzed. Khyber (OGVE): WHAT?! TBC... When Program-System Neo-Evolved Cryptic Perodua Alza Plug-in Aegis X2 continued in Act III: The Enforcer Ester of the Derezzed. Category:Crossover movies